The Pickup Truck Drabble Series
by rin2yume
Summary: -In the process of writing more, rated for various reasons- One pickup truck. One family. A certain red-head. Various drabbles with Crack, Romance and Driving Lessons! -Going to be mostly Oyako and Zelloyd-
1. Three Men In A Pickup Truck

**Rin: Meeh.  
****I felt like putting this up here before putting it up on Fan-Fiction.  
****So sue me.**

**Anyways, the inspiration for this fic came along when I was heading down to Barrie for a softball tournament - I wasn't driving, don't worry - and the mini van I was in passed by a pickup truck with three men in it. **

**"There's three men in that pickup truck," my friend said.  
****"What, three men...in a pickup truck?" I said. **

**The clockwork turned and immediately, I picture Kratos driving with Lloyd and Zelos in the seats beside him.  
****I hope you liked it!  
**--  
"Zelos could you please keep your hands off of my son?" groaned the driver, trying to concentrate on the road. There was a flip of long red hair, hitting the person in the middle's face. A small grunt formed from the middleman's lips and then an uttered threat from the driver.

"Lighten up Kratos," grinned the red-headed Zelos, leaning back against the headrest. "Lloyd doesn't mind that much." With a reach of a hand and a placement of said hand on the inside of Lloyd's thigh, the brunet's face turned redder than his clothing. Kratos gripped the wheel and leaned forward as his concentration was growing thinner with each of Zelos' passes.

"C'mere Bud," Zelos cooed, wrapping an arm around Lloyd's waist. The red head pulled Lloyd closer and placed a kiss on the latter's cheek. Kratos saw this from the corner of his eye, which caused him to slam on the brakes. The three men jerked forward with Kratos hitting his forehead against the wheel and Zelos hitting the dashboard. Lloyd tried to stifle his laughter, but failed as he burst out laughing. Kratos looked balefully at Zelos, who simply smiled and pulled Lloyd into a hug.

"Aw Bud you're so cute," Zelos whispered into the brunet's ear. Kratos heard this and his face went red.

"Zelos," the protective father growled.

"Dad, just leave him alone," Lloyd said, looking at his father. Kratos' eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, but his son did not falter.

"I love you Bud," Zelos grinned, hugging Lloyd tighter. Lloyd cupped Zelos' face with both hands and smile.

"I love you too Zelos," Lloyd whispered, leaning forward to kiss the red head.

Needless to say, but Kratos never let Zelos and Lloyd sit in his pickup truck at the same time ever again.

--

**Rin: NOW REVIEW.**


	2. Lubrication

**Rin: Another installment of the Pickup Drabble Series! Anyways, this was inspired by Driver's Education Class, LOL. I'm just weird like that. So, yeah. I hope you like it! 'Cause my updates are ALWAYS far and few between.**

--O.O;;--

Kratos leaned over the engine of the pickup truck, pointing at the cylinders for Lloyd.

"Lloyd, those at the cylinders, where the pistons are," the father explained. There was a low chuckle from behind that father and son. Kratos' head craned slowly, glaring at the more recently omnipresent red head.

"How does the cylinder work, Dad?" Lloyd asked. It was a seemingly innocent question, Kratos concluded.

"Well-,"

"The oil lubricates the cylinders and the piston pushes in and out," Zelos interrupted, explaining and then pausing for a second, "repeatedly." Lloyd tilted his head, his mouth open slightly. Kratos watched on as Zelos raised an eyebrow, his soft smile turning into a sly smirk.

"Oh," the brunet drawled, finally noticing the eyebrow raise. Lloyd chuckled and Kratos looked between the two, growling quietly.

"You two haven't done anything, I hope," the father muttered. Zelos shrugged and Lloyd smiled.

"What are you talking about Dad? We haven't done anything!" Lloyd grinned, his face turning slightly read before adding under his breath, "except kissing and such". Kratos looked at his son and then quickly glared at Zelos.

"What? We haven't, really!" exclaimed the red head, seeming somewhat offended.

"You two and better be telling the truth," Kratos hissed, then turning Lloyd back towards the engine of the pick up truck.

"The cylinders always have to be lubricated properly," Kratos began, causing both Lloyd and Zelos to burst out laughing.

--O.O;;--

**Rin: Blame the word 'lubrication'. Seriously, I nearly burst out laughing at the word of it. I think that this should satisfy everyone for now. **

**Now review or I won't be handing out that free lubricant. ROFL.**


End file.
